


A Phone Call With FP Jones

by LondonTank



Series: ...With FP Jones [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, but can be read as a standalone, set after A Night With FP Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonTank/pseuds/LondonTank
Summary: After the night of her life the reader calls FP, not expecting the call to take a very interesting turn...





	A Phone Call With FP Jones

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is a later smut scene in my bigger story and wanted to share it! I would suggest reading the first fic in this series to get some of the dialogue but honestly it works without it too so it's up to you :)
> 
> But this time you do need some background information for the story to make sense (but if you're only here for the smut, skip this part and carry on)
> 
> 1\. You're a teacher (sort of) but went to school to become a lawyer (there's a reason in the big story but here it's just relevant to the beginning dialogue)
> 
> 2\. You teach at riverdale and met Jughead so in the first part to this series you didn't know he had kids and in this part you do
> 
> 3\. Your parents were murdered when you were in high school
> 
> 4\. The ending is totally different than the main story but otherwise I would've run into problems to try and make it readable as a one shot so deal with it haha
> 
> I think that's it but if you want me to clear anything up feel free to message me! My inbox is always open! :)

After the final bell rang you sighed, thankful that the day was finally fucking over. You hung back as you waited for the halls to clear, not in the mood to deal with prepubescent bullshit at the moment, instead finishing up your work for the following day; after a couple hours you finally finished, packing your things up as quickly as possible as you headed out to your car. Once there you took out your phone and entered FP’s number into it, saving it before pressing the CALL button.

 _“Hello?”_ FP said.

“Hey FP, it’s (Y/n),” you said, trying to keep your nerves out of your voice. You opened your back door to throw your stuff in the back seat, too exhausted to worry about putting it in nicely when you knew you would just have to put it away nicely at your house.

_“Hey! Sorry again for rushing out this morning, I swear I-”_

“Don’t apologize!” you interrupted, “I’m not mad. I swear. I know you have other priorities in life, I don’t expect to be number one… especially not when you have kids.” You bit your lip when you were met with silence at that statement, worried that he would hang up and never speak to you again when-

 _“How did you find that out?”_ he asked.

“I met your son today,” you answered.

 _“What? Why? Where would you even meet him?”_ FP asked, his voice getting higher in pitch.

“You never asked what I’m doing in Riverdale, FP. I may have been a lawyer in New York, but I’m here to teach some classes at Riverdale High; I met your son in the hallway when some jackass shoved him into a locker.” you replied.

 _“He- what? He never mentioned that,”_ FP seemed to lose all his frustration at once, worry slipping into his voice at the thought of his son being treated like that.

“ _Don’t_ mention it then, if he didn’t mention it to you he probably doesn’t _want_ you to know. I mean, he probably still wants your approval somewhat, you _are_ his father you know; he might view this as a sign of weakness on his part, so you bringing it up wouldn’t help the way he wants you to see him.” you said.

 _“So your advice is… do nothing?”_ FP asked, irritation clear in his tone as he let out a sigh.

“My advice is… talk to your son, even if he doesn’t mention what happened today it might help if something like this happens again. Let him know that you love him and are proud of him no matter what, it might take some of the pressure off,” you replied.

 _“I guess that makes sense… how do you know all this anyways? You got kids I don’t know about?”_ he joked, though you were sure he was genuinely curious as to whether or not you had a child.

“No, nothing like that,” you took a deep breath and sighed, “It’s because my mom told me, before she… before _that night_ she had confessed that that was the trick she used on me growing up, if I didn’t want to talk about something she let it be, but let me know that talking to her was always an option. I never felt pressured to fit a certain mold, but I still had some control over how they viewed me since they respected my life and my privacy, they were really great with that…” you trailed off as you struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down your cheeks, losing the battle as you felt a couple of them fall.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ FP said.

“Why’re you sorry? It’s not your fault…” you replied, sniffing a couple times and wiping at your face to try and pull yourself back together.

 _“No, but… nobody should ever have to go through what you went through, especially not someone like you. So, I’m sorry,”_ you felt the tears come back at FP’s words, and you let out a bark of laughter as you thought of how ridiculous you must look to someone walking by. _“Are you laughing?”_ you heard FP ask incredulously, only causing you to laugh even louder.

“I’m sorry I-” you cut yourself off as you giggled, “It’s just, I’m standing outside my car at the high school, bawling my eyes out, I must look batshit crazy right now!” you started laughing again, tears coming to your eyes for an entirely different reason now.

 _“Well, you sure_ ** _sound_** _batshit crazy,”_ FP said, laughing along with you.

“Hey!” you said, making your voice as serious as you could, “Only _I_ am allowed to call myself batshit, _you_ have not earned that right yet.”

 _“Oh, really?”_ he asked, _“Because I would think that giving you the best night of your life_ ** _would_** _give me that right.”_

“Did I _say_ it was the best night of my life?” you teased, “Because I can’t remember saying that…” you hummed as if you were thinking about it, loving how easy conversation flowed between the two of you. You moved around to slide in the front seat of your car, the wind was making it a little too chilly for you to stand around outside.

 _“I’m pretty sure I remember you saying that you_ ** _needed_** _me to fuck you,”_ you closed your eyes as FP’s voice became lower and rougher, letting his voice wash over you as he continued, _“In fact, I’m pretty sure the exact words you used were ‘shut up and fuck me’, or am I wrong?”_

You let out a sigh and looked around the parking lot, grinning when you saw that it was completely deserted; you unbuttoned your pants and slowly slid your free hand inside, incredibly turned on at the idea that you could get caught like this by anyone who walked by your car and happened to look inside.

“No, you’re not,” you bit out, holding back a gasp as you slid a finger inside you, “Are you- _fuck_ , are you alone?”

 _“Yeah, I’m at home, why?”_ he replied, you chuckled slightly at the confusion in his tone.

“Touch yourself,” you whispered, “Touch yourself and imagine it’s me.”

 _“Jesus, are you- are you touching yourself in your car?”_ FP’s voice turned into a growl, bringing a whimper from your lips as you added another finger.

“No, I decided to be a _complete_ moron and started fingering myself in the middle of the school field,” you retorted, but it didn’t pack as much of a punch as you would’ve liked as you ended the sentence with a moan. You thought back to the night before, imagining FP’s fingers between your legs as you pumped them steadily in and out, your breathing getting increasingly ragged.

 _“Now that’s something I’d kill to see,”_ you smirked as you noticed FP’s breathing getting heavier, the sound of a buckle being undone and the rustling of fabric barely audible through the phone.

“What image exactly?” you asked, “Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

 _“Fuck I- I want you to add another finger, and let me hear you,”_ he growled, his voice wavering slightly.

 _“Ah!_ God, FP,” you gasped at the stretch, not used to being so full so soon. You let out every moan that came to your lips, loving the answering groans that were coming from the other end of the line.

 _“Now tell me what you wish I would do to you if I was there,”_ he said, clearly getting more and more worked up as this continued.

“I’d want you to- _oh god-_ to fuck me on the hood of my car, pounding into me as fast and as hard as you wanted until I came screaming your name,” you delighted in the fact that FP was losing control so quickly because of you, the heavy breathing from the receiver turning you on more than you had thought possible.

 _“What if someone saw?”_ he bit out.

“Don’t care. Just want you inside me,” you were finding it harder to answer the closer you came to release, “I wanna be bent over and fucked like the slut I am.”

 _“Jesus fuck!”_ you heard him groan low as he came, you cumming moments after at the image of him spilling all over his hand just from the sound of your voice.

You removed your fingers from inside you, whimpering slightly at the sudden emptiness; you opened your eyes, not realizing you had closed them, and looked around, praying that you hadn’t aided in someone else’s voyeurism obsession. Luckily for you the parking lot was still deserted, not a soul in sight as your breathing slowly returned to normal.

 _“You’re gonna be the death of me,”_ FP broke the silence, earning a chuckle from you.

“At least you’ll die happy,” you retorted.

“True,” he replied, his breathing also considerably slower than it was a few minutes ago.

 _"Come over,"_ FP suddenly said.

"What?" you asked, surprise making it's way into your voice.

 _"I wanna see you... I like seeing you,"_ he replied, his voice gradually growing softer as the truth came out; damn him for making you feel this way, neither of you could explain the connection you had, but hell if you were going to pass on an opportunity to see him again.

"Be there in 20," you said as you started your car, saying a quick goodbye so you wouldn't be distracted while you drove. You couldn't help the grin that spread across your face the closer you got to his trailer, knowing that even in the small amount of time you had spent together, you were already falling for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleasepleaseplease comment what you thought! And if you liked it leave a kudos!! Feedback is always welcome :P


End file.
